Dawn's Adventure in SAO
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Dawn, a boy, never thought this would happen in this game. Being stuck in SAO, he tries to find his friend Silica and to get out of this place.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 3rd book that I wrote on this website, I believe. Well, this is what I would be doing in SAO! I might bring my OC Dawn into this, I don't know. If you want to see something happen just tell me. Otherwise if my character goes into a relationship, it will be with Silica. I just like Silica, she may be 1 year older than me, but I still like her. She is fun to be around, someone to protect, and she has Pina, which is also cute. Silica seems awesome, because she is, I didn't really like Asuna or the weapons smith girl that Kirito went to get something. Silica is awesome and overall my favorite character. Well, let's sea where this story is going. Sea what I did there? HAHAHA I am so good with jokes. Well, time to make a new OC. Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you guys or girls like this story.**


	2. The Real Chapter 1

Dawn was a boy that loved video games, **Yes, I know. Dawn is a girl name, but I don't care** , especially MMORPGS. He couldn't wait for the game Sword Art Online came out. His friend, Silica, and him were going to play together at least 1 time everyday.

"I can't wait for SAO to come out." Silica said excited

"That's why we are first in line for it." I replied

She nodded and looked foward. "The first VRMMORPG, just thinking about it makes me love it even more."

I chuckled. "Silly Silica, oh how I love to be with you."

"Stop calling me Silly Silica."

"Not my fault about what happened when we were kids."

Silica did something silly, but I can't remember, **Don't worry, Dawn MIGHT remember it later.** We loved joking around.

"How's Pina?"

"She's is fine. Thanks for asking, no one usually asks about her."

"You know I care about you and her."

"Thanks!"

The door opened and we walked inside. "Get us a place in line, I'll go grab SAO."

She nodded and rushed to the counter. I ran to where SAO was at and grabbed two copies of it. I ran as fast as I can to Silica. I got to Silica as she was waiting at the counter and I gave her a copy. I paid for both of them and we rushed out. We looked right behind us as we see a swarm of people at the counter. I smiled and looked forward. We took our normal shortcut that we take when we go home from school. Silica was 12 years old, **Starting at the Aincrad Arc,** I was also 12 years old. We were about the same height, me being a little bit taller than her. We lived right next to each other, so our parents were familiar with each other. Silica stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed forward where there was a shadow. My mom being paranoid of me getting kidnapped or hurt, gave me a karambit knife. I pulled it out and Silica backed away from me.

"Get behind me." I said. I gave her my game and held my karambit knife steady.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the figure. I started to step forward. The figure didn't move or talk. As I got closer the figure began to disappear. "Run." I said as we ran forward. We got to our street and looked right behind us. There were men standing there begging for us to come back. I looked at Silica, grabbed her arm and ran to our houses. I panted and turned around.

"Good, they, aren't, following, us." I said panting.

"Yea, thank, you."

"No, problem." I replied

"See you in SAO?" I asked

"Yea!" Silica said

We stepped into our houses and got our NerveGear's on. "Link Start." I said.

I begin to sign in and created my character.


	3. Chapter 3

I spawned into the world of Aincrad. I looked around and I saw tons of other people around me. I started to shout Silica's name. I kept my name the same and my appearance except I changed my eye color. I saw a girl that looked like Silica. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Silica?" I said

"Yea?" She said turning around.

"You made your character like you also?" I asked

She nodded and said we should fight some monsters. I agreed with her and looked into my inventory, **Note: I will be dual wielding in this series, and no its not because of Kirtio. On Skyrim, I always dual wielded,** I saw one sword and equipped it. Silica pulled out a dagger.

"Well, lets go." I said

We held hands, so we won't lose each other. We killed a couple monsters before...it happened. We got teleported to where we first spawned to. Silica was scared, so she hugged me. I put my hand on her head to comfort her. That's when something appeared in the air.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online. There are new rules! You can't log out. If you die in the game, you die in real life. You family tries to pull the nervegear off of you, you die!" The figure said, "To escape you have to beat all 100 floors. Good Luck, you will need it."

Everyone turned into their real self. Silica and I didn't change since we made our characters like ourselves. People started rushing to level up, to the point where Silica and I got separated. The place cleared out and I was finally able to move around. I went to the fields were people were killing animals like crazy. _No sign of Silica_ , I thought, _I hope she is okay. Silly Silica._ I quickly moved on to the next town since I am already level 2 or 3. I killed monsters there and moved on to the second floor. Hardly anyone was there and I remembered that there was a messaging system. I opened my options and quickly sent a message to her. I told her to meet me on the second floor. I saw her and yelled, "Silly Silica!"

She saw me and ran towards me. "I told you to stop calling me that, Disastrous Dawn."

"Yea, I guess we have cute nicknames for each other." I said

"Yeah, I guess we do," She said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I guess we can get something to eat. I'm starving"

She nodded and we walked into a town. _I like her, not as a friend, but something else._ I thought, _sigh, I don't know how to tell her._ I caught up to her and hugged her.

"Please don't die." I said almost crying.

"You don't either." she said hugging me back.

I pulled back so she can see my sobbing face. She wiped my tears and said, "Don't cry. I won't die. For you and my family."

I shook my head and nodded. "Come on lets go eat."

We walked to a store and I had 200 Cor. "What's your cooking skill?"

"10."

"So, I have a higher cooking skill. I'll cook for us tonight, but where." I said

We looked around and found a little house that costs 50 Cor.

"I'll pay for it." Silica said.

"Ok." I replied.

We went in and I started cooking. I looked at her face and saw that she has red eyes.

"Silica, why are your eyes red?"

"It didn't change my eye color."

"No. What about mine?"

"Your's are silver. They are blue in real life right."

"Right. Weird, everything else changed, but our eye color." I said.

"Don't worry about it right now." she said

I shook my head and started eating again. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why are our eye color the same as we put in game,_ I thought being questioned with every question I can think of, _Why not change our eye color to our real life color?_ I shook my head side to side and continued to eat. Silica and I started to get tired. One problem, there is only one bed.

"I mean it won't be weird, we have been friends forever." Silica said

"But what happens if we have feelings for each other." I replied

"Like what kind of feelings?" She asked.

"I mean like one of us likes the other more than a friend."

"So?"

"Your right."

Silica likes to sleep by the wall and like sleeping away from the wall. We were looking at each other and we just stared at each other.

"You have pretty eyes." Silica said as soon she said that she put her hands over mouth.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

We woke up to each other looking at each other. I stared into her red eyes as she stared into my eyes.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." She replied

I got up and stretched. I looked at myself and saw that we were still in SAO. I went to the kitchen and started to make something for breakfast. I made pancakes. I put some on a plate for Silica and put it on the table. Silica came out from the room and sat down. She stretched and started to eat. Her eyes lit up when she took her first bite.

"Wow, this is really good." Silica said, "What did you make it with?"

"The same ingredients that you would make it in Real Life." I replied

She nodded and started to eat again. I got my plate ready and started to eat. I stared at the food and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She put her hand on my hand and asked again, "What is wrong?"

I sighed again and said, "I don't know if we will ever get to go back to normal life. If we can, what will happen to us."

She stood up and started to walk to the door, when we heard knocking. She opened the door where we saw a guy telling us to go to the auditorium place on the 2nd floor. She nodded, closed the door, finished eating, and got dressed. I got dressed and ready to go. I looked at her and we walked out of the house. We ran to the auditorium to were we found a guy standing in the middle starting to talk. I tuned him out and closed my eyes. I didn't feel good, I don't know why. I went to sleep. I woke up where no one was there and Silica was gone. I quickly sent a message to Silica asking where is she. She said she was in a group leveling up, they were treating her like a mascot. She also told me that she tamed a Feathered Little Dragon and named it Pina. I went out to the fields and started to kill monsters. I got enough Cor, so I can get another sword. I quickly look at my skills and saw a weird skill named Dual Weilding. I think that means I can use two swords. I put my new sword in my off hand and it popped into my hand. "Sweet." I said out loud. I sent a message asking which floor Silica was on. She said she was on floor 47th floor. _Ok, she is on the 47th floor. I'm level 17, that is way out of my level range. Time to farm._ I thought. I got to level 20 and I moved onto the next floor. Floor 3. **He is now level 50 and is at Floor 30.** I finally got to level 50 and went to floor 47. I sent a message to Silica and said to meet me at floor 47. She responded with turn around. I turned around and saw Silica still alive. I ran up and hugged her.

"Woah, you never been this happy to see me."

"I missed you, I thought you died. I worried about you the whole time I was farming." I said

I let her go and saw her pretty face. I saw what I guess was Pina.

"Is this Pina?" I asked

"Yea." She said as Pina sat on her head. "Why do you have two swords?"

"There was a dual wielding skill and I thought that meant I could use two swords instead of one, so I did the logical thing."

"By the way, I met a guy who also uses two swords. I think his name was Kirito. He helped me revive Pina."

"What happened to her?" I asked

"She took a hit for me and Kirito saved me. He took me to this place called the Hill of Memories. There was this flower that would revive Pina." she said

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "I want to cook for you again. This time, I am buying the house."

She walked with me as we bought food and the house.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to the house and it was looking drab. I bought a nice table and chairs and good cooking sets. I breathed heavily as I bought everything real quickly. I sent a party invite to Silica and she gladly accepted it. I looked at her health and saw she was at yellow health. I grabbed a healing crystal and pointed it to her.

"Heal." I said as I saw the crystal break and Silica's health go to full.

"Thanks. I didn't realize that I was low." She said blushing

"No problem, I told you, I cared about you. I will do anything for you to see the light of the Real Sun. I will protect you with all of my might," I said crying looking at her, "Even, if I die, I want you to live. I."

"I know you will protect me. What were you going to say, sorry for interrupting you." She said

"I. I. I. I lo, lo, lov, love you!" I said

She blushed and was in shock. I turned around and put my head down, "I love you Silica. We have been best friends forever and I have been growing feelings about you. You are so beautiful, funny, smart, encouraging, cheerful, and bright. You made me love you even more when were the first Beast Tamer. You accomplished that which makes me think that I will accomplish everything that I want to achieve. I already achieved something and that is saying that I love you. I want to protect you, I will protect you." I walked to her and gave her a hug, "You matter more than my own life. Please, don't die."

She hugged back feeling embarrassed of being hugged and hugging me. She heard me cry my eyes out. I felt her hand rubbing my back as she knows that calms me down. I started to stop crying and I went back into the kitchen. I grabbed the food and put it on the table. I put some on a plate for Silica and I. She took a bite and her eyes lit up.

"This is really good. You never cooked this good."

"That's because I maxed out my cooking skill. I have been cooking and farming for income." I replied

She put her head down and started to cry. I saw her crying and I picked her up and put her in my bed. I tucked her in, I started to walk away when Silica asked something.

"Can you sleep with me for tonight?"

I nodded and got in to PJs. I lifted up the blanket and got under it. It was a big bed, so we were able to fit with a lot of room because we are small. I looked into her eyes and fell in love with her even more. I put my hand on her face and came closer to her.

"I love you." I said and started to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and kissed back. We stopped and I looked at her eyes. "Will you go out with me? I know you are embarrassed when you see a couple, so why not us be a couple."

"Yes. I will go out with you." She said blushing

I smiled and cuddled with her. She laid on my chest while I laid on a pillow. She went right asleep and I started to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Silica laying on my chest. I poked her face to get her up. She sat up and looked around. She looked at me and started blushing.

"Good morning, Silly Silica."

"I said stop calling me Silly Silica."

"I'm messing with you. I just love messing with you." I replied

She laid back down on my chest and sighed. I played with her hair cause I was bored. I started to get to get dressed.

"Where you going?"

"Going to that blacksmith shop at floor 48th. Going to get a new sword."

"I'll come with you."

"Sure."

She got up and got dressed. I opened the door and let Silica go out first. We went to the teleport hub.

We yelled, "Teleport Floor 48th!"

We got teleported to floor 48 and I saw Lisbeth's Shop with a little old fashioned helmet on the sign. Silica and I walked in and looked around. Then, this girl came out in a red dress.

"Hello, welcome to my shop. My name is Lisbeth. I am the blacksmith here."

"Hello." Silica and I said.

I looked around and saw a one handed sword. I asked if I could I hold it. Lisbeth nodded and handed me the sword. I swung it and was amazing.

"How much?"

"1000 Col." she replied

I nodded and gave her the Col. "Thanks."

"Can you help me?" Lisbeth asked

I looked at Silica and she nodded.

"With what?"

"I need help getting some supplies for my shop. I just need someone to protect me while I grab the supplies."

"Roger that. We will protect you, but first there is one thing I need to tell you." I said confidently

"What is it?" Lisbeth asked

"Silica matters the most to me. I will be protecting her at the cost of my life." I told her

"Right. I get it." She said.

Lisbeth opened the door and walked out. Silica and I followed her to the place we need to go. We were tired and hungry and I told them we should stop for the night. I set up camp and started to cook. I heard them whispering and then I heard footsteps.

"Sssh." I told them. They stopped talking and the footsteps were louder. I pulled out both my swords and turned around with both my sword pointing upwards into a man in a black coat.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure

"You never heard of me? The beater." he said

"Kirito?" Silica said

"Silica?" the figured said

He stepped into the light and it was Kirito. I breathed out and sheathed my swords. I stepped into the light and saw Silica hugging Kirito asking him why was he following us.

"I saw Lis leaving and I had to tell her something for Asuna." he explained

"Who's Asuna?" I said.

Lisbeth, Kirito, and Silica all looked at me.

"What?" I said, "It's not like I know everybody."

"I take you to meet her later." Kirito says, "Anyway, Asuna said to get ready because her sword is really dull."

"Tell her that she can't come to the shop until I am there. I am getting supplies and Silica and Dawn are helping me." Lis said

I am near Silica holding her and Kirito notices, but doesn't say anything. I know this because my detecting skill is as high as his. "I am guessing your Dawn. The one holding Silica's hand." Kirito said

I looked at Silica and her face is red. I rub her hand and the redness goes away. "Yes. Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you Kirito, thanks for saving Silica and reviving Pina."

As I said that Pina lands on my head. I grab her and put her on my lap petting her. I heard more footsteps and jumped up and made Pina fall.

"You heard that to?" Kirito asked

"Yea" I said with my swords in my hands. I looked at Lis and Silica and nodding. They nodded back and took out their weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

We heard laughing. I stood next to Silica in fear and looked at her. I saw tears in her eyes and I wiped them away.

"You will be fine. I will protect you." I said calmly

She grabbed my arm and pulled it back and sheathed the sword that was in the hand of the arm that she was grabbing. I held her hand and looked around. The morning started to come and the laughing started to fade away. Out of no where three people in coats rushed up at me. I pushed Silica away and I pulled out my other sword. The people stopped and threw something at me. It hit me in the shoulder and I fell down. I looked up and saw that I was paralyzed. Silica caught me before I fell and moved us behind Kirito. I saw Silica crying and fought the paralysis trying to get my arm up to her face. She grabbed an antidote crystal and used it on me. The paralysis faded and I could finally move. I put my hand on her face and wipe away her tears. I got up and saw that Kirito was fighting and I got up to fight with him. I screamed every time I striked. I stabbed a guy through the heart and my icon above my head turned orange. He shattered and my sword fell to the ground. I looked at Kirito and he nodded like he was saying to get back. I jumped back with Silica and I heard screams. I turned around and Silica was in a choke hold. She had a knife at her neck and I pulled out a dart and aimed it at the face next to her. Pina kept healing her and I saw that she was taking damage. I put my swords on the ground and the figure let Silica go. I grabbed her and used her knife to protect while I get my swords. The figure disappeared and I healed Silica up. She was at red health and I thanked god that Pina was able to keep her alive for so long. Pina landed on my shoulders as Silica was on my body. Pina jumped on her stomach and Silica petted her. I looked up and Kirito and sitting down breathing. Lisbeth sheathed her mace and was also sitting down. I dragged myself and Silica to the campfire. Lisbeth and Kirito saw her and asked what happened.

"She was in a choke hold with a knife to her neck. Silica was low on health, but Pina kept healing her," I said crying, "I don't know what I would do without her. I know her in real life and I love her, I asked her out in this game. I just couldn't do it in real life, so I did it in the game." My tear drops fell on her face and she woke up. She wiped her face and saw me crying, she brought up her hand and wiped my tears away.

She sat up and laid on my shoulder. "I heard everything you said. Is it true that you love me? In real life."

"Yeah. You should have saw when I pulled out my karambit on the guys trying to hurt or steal from us. I really love you," I said holding her hands and looking into her eyes. "I would do anything to protect you." I looked around and Lisbeth was looking at us with a smile. Kirito was gone. I didn't notice that he was gone. "We should get some sleep. Before the sun comes up." They nodded and got into bedrolls.

"Dawn?" Silica said.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked blushing.

I nodded and she put her bedroll down next to me. She laid on my stomach and I felt like we were at home.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning looking into Silica's eyes.

"Good morning." I said staring deeply into her eyes.

She woke up due to the sound of my voice, "Good morning. Did you mean everything you said last night?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, you are the only one for me. If I was lost in the darkness and found you. You would light up the darkness. You are the reason I keep fighting, you are my light of my day, and you make me not bow to anyone. If I lost you, I would be in the darkness forever."

She blushed and got up. I got up with her and hugged her. Lisbeth looked on. "Ahem." Lis said

I saw her and let go of Silica, "Sorry."

I started making breakfast as I hear Silica and Lisbeth talking. I smiled and stood up. I poured the food in bowls and gave them to Lisbeth and Silica. I got myself a bowl and hid behind a rock. I ate and sat there thinking. _Why did the game maker do this,_ I thought, _Who is he anyway? At least Silica is still alive._ I got up and destroyed the bowl. I walked toward Silica and Lisbeth, "Let's go."

They nodded, got up, and handed me their bowls. I tossed them in the air and sliced them with my sword. They didn't question why I did that. We started to walk towards our objective. I ran forward to the mountain we were going to. I looked around and saw nothing of an enemy. I called them and start walking forward. Silica caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and smiled. I looked forward and got serious. We got to the mines and I walked first with a torch in my left hand and sword in the right hand. I had to kill some spiders and we got to the place the supplies were. Lisbeth got to work on extracting them. I gave the torch to Silica and pulled out my other sword. The dings of the hammer filled the room with sound and I detected something. That something jumped out. It looked like a rabbit, but not. Silica saw I was in trouble and dug her dagger into the back of the rabbit thing. The rabbit disappeared and I could move again. The dinging stopped and we checked on Lisbeth.

"I'm fine, I just needed to stop for a second. I already got some of the things I need. Give me 2 to 5 more minutes and we will be outta here." Lisbeth responded

We nodded and walked back into the main room. Nothing happened after that and we got outside in a breeze. I looked around and saw something strange.

"Hold on." I said to the girls

I walked forward with one sword out ready to attack. I got close to the tree and a girl in white and red popped out. She had her sword drawn out and I had mine out also. I pulled out my other sword and walked back. I beckoned her out to the open and she complied. I got a better look of her and she seemed familiar. Lisbeth sent me a message and asked who was it. I yelled to come here and Lisbeth and Silica walked towards me.

"Lisbeth?" The girl said.

"You know her?" I asked

"Yes, I do. I am one of her friends."

I smiled and put my swords away. They got closer and Lisbeth and the girl started to talking to each other. Silica stepped to my side and started to blush.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just...nothing." She replied

I nodded and held her hand. At that moment, I sensed something else around us. Something bad.


	9. The Future

**Hey guys, I have recently watch SAOII I just now have my favorite charcter. Sinon is now my new favorite. Silica is still my favorite, but is my second favorite. I will continue with this story and have a SAOII story made with Sinon and I getting along, kinda like how Dawn and Silica are getting along. This new character will be named Spyro Casterfield. He was born 2009 and near-sighted. He is calm, friendly, and smart. He takes one multiple challenges and loves FPS games. (Start to sound like me.) Spyro can get mad easily, but he can use this anger to take anything down. Asada and him has been friends before the incident. He has been waiting for her to come back to where they lived. He finally has the chance to talk to her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Turned out it was a horse. My detection skills are failing. I sighed and asked the girl her name.

"What's your name?"

"You never heard of her? The Lightning Flash?" Lisbeth said

I shook my head, "Never keep up with the news. You can ask Silica, in the real world, I don't care for news at all."

She nodded and Lisbeth threw her arms up in the air, "Her name is" And was cut off my the girl

"My name is Asuna. Nice to meet you." She said with her arm outstretch.

"Dawn, and as you should know this is Silica."

"Hi!" Silica said cheerfully

I heard some footsteps behind me. Silica started to talk and I shushed her. I pulled out a needle and threw it at where I heard the footsteps.

"OW!" a player said.

I walked towards the sound and saw that is was. Kirito.

"You can hear me that far?"

"Yea. You are the easiest to hear. Took me nothing to hear you and could see you easily." I replied, "You good enough to walk?"

He nodded and fell straight to the ground. I laughed and picked him back up

"Let's just get you to the gang."

We got to the gang, they had a camp set up and ready to go. Asuna was cooking and I sighed.

"What?" Kirito asked

"I wanted to cook again." I said

He laughed loudly and they heard us.

Asuna got up and ran towards Kirito, "What happened?"

"I threw a paralysis needle because I heard something."

She shoved me to the ground which brought Kirito down with me. I laughed and she helped Kirito up.

"You might want to help your boyfriend up Silica."

She nodded and helped me up. I saw her blushing and pulled her away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I am just want she said made my blush." Silica replied

"Don't worry, it made me sorta blush. Knowing that you and me are going out. Kinda weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe Lisbeth told her."

I nodded and we returned to the group. We ate delicious dinner and went to sleep.

 **The Day of The Final Day of SAO Draws Near. Tune In Tomorrow to find a new Chapter** **Where Silica and Dawn can Finally Leave SAO and Live Their Normal Lives. If you want Dawn and Silica to go into ALO in this story Please tell me.**


	11. The Final Day

We returned to the place were Kirito and Silica went to revive Pina. Silica said it was beautiful. I stepped outside the portal and saw petals flowing around and flowers are a plenty. _She was right!_ I told myself. Sometimes I doubt her, but I love her. She is the reason I live and fight another day in this game. If I didn't have her, I would jump of a cliff and wouldn't be alive to tell this story. I hugged Silica as thanks to being here.

"What's that for? You normally give me hugs outta the blue." She said

"That's thanks for being here." I said

She nodded and looked forward. She blushed as she saw all the couples around her. I laughed when I saw her blushing. She shoved me and I fell down while still laughing. She laughed me and looked up. I looked at where she was looking at and saw blue crystals. That stands for that someone died, an equipment broke, or food was destroyed. All of a sudden, I was logged out. I woke up in a hospital with the Nerve Gear on my head. I took it off and tried to get up. I had trouble getting up, but I managed to get up. There was a note by my bed that read.

 _Room 414_

 _Silica_

 _Your welcome, Son_

 _Love,_

 _Your Parents_

I smiled and exited my hospital room. I saw that my room number was 413. _What a coincidence._ I looked left and the room to my left was 412 and to the right was room 414. I opened the door and Silica was in her bed sitting up. I walked up to her and rubbed her back.

"Dawn?" She said

"Yeah?"

She smiled and that made me happy. I came up close to her face and kissed her. She accepted it and kissed back. I released the kiss and said, "I love you, in the game and out the game. I will protect you."

She nodded and got up. We walked out the the hospital rooms and the nurse was surprised.

 **And that does it for this book. Next book about this will be, Dawn's and Silica's Adventure in ALO! Hope you like this story. Please check out my other stories. And I bid you adue**


End file.
